


Side to Side

by Neo_Mitsu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Hop's dubwool is named Woolie, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Mitsu/pseuds/Neo_Mitsu
Summary: “Hey, Woolie…” Victor’s voice was solemn as he spoke, his eyes trained on the sky. “Wh-what I should do?”“Baa?” Said sheep bleated in confusion. The brunet smiled but it was strained.“You see, I kinda… have a crush on your trainer.”“Baa!?” Woolie cried out in shock. Victor laughed, turning his head to the dubwool.“Why do you sound so surprised?” He asked with a slight grinThe sheep’s widened eyes fleetingly went to his other side, where Hop was laying the entire time, hidden by Woolie’s thick wool. Said boy was flat on the ground, as if he could remain more hidden, and had the fiercest blush on his face at the confession he just heard.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 234





	Side to Side

**Author's Note:**

> When I fell for this ship, I fell HARD. It got to a point I read every single VicHop fic and saved VicHop fanart I could get my hands on.
> 
> Also, the name of Hop's Dubwool is Woolie because when I tried writing in Dubwool throughout the fic it just felt so dull so I named him after my own wooloo that I caught lol

The cool breeze felt wonderful on his face. The additional smell of grass and earth only made him feel more grounded and relaxed than ever. Nothing felt better than laying back and resting on the trimmed grassy fields of Postwick.

After the recent catastrophe that was the Darkest Day, it had been a while to find a good moment to unwind. However, now that all of that was over and done with, Dubwool could finally relax from his trainer's training routine. It wasn't that often Hop let him out of his Pokeball, only doing so when they were setting up camp if you didn't consider Pokemon battles. Now, Dubwool was simply resting on the ground, trying to take a nap. From a passerby’s view, he looked more like a giant ball of fluff on the ground with his legs hidden underneath him.

Several minutes after, Dubwool was stirred from his sleep when he heard the slight crunching of grass getting nearer.

"Hey, Woolie. I knew I recognized those spots anywhere." Opening his eyes, the Dubwool named Woolie turned his head to the left to the smiling young brunet and greeted him with a bleat. Victor's smile quirked up a bit more. 

"Mind if I lay on ya for a while?"

"Baa."

"Thanks." With the dubwool’s confirmation, Victor sat down and leaned back on the thick and fluffy wool of the large sheep. He nestled himself properly, giving a sigh of contentment once he was fully comfortable on Woolie’s side. The sheep glanced at the brunet from the corner of his eye with slight curiosity. Maybe it was just his perceptiveness or Pokemon just had a way of reading human body language but Woolie could see that something was off about the young and recently crowned champion. He seemed tense.

“Hey, Woolie…” Victor’s voice was solemn as he spoke, his eyes trained on the sky. “Wh-what I should do?”

“Baa?” Said sheep bleated in confusion. The brunet smiled but it was strained.

“You see, I kinda… have a crush on your trainer.”

“Baa!?” Woolie cried out in shock. Victor laughed, turning his head to the dubwool.

“Why do you sound so surprised?” He asked with a slight grin

The sheep’s widened eyes fleetingly went to his other side, where Hop was laying the entire time, hidden by Woolie’s thick wool. Said boy was flat on the ground, as if he could remain more hidden, and had the fiercest blush on his face at the confession he just heard.

Once Hop’s eyes locked with his faithful dubwool, he quickly put a finger to his lips in a shushing motion.

Woolie turned his eyes back to Victor and bleated dismissively as if saying it was merely taken aback by the sudden revelation. The young champion chuckled before turning his head to gaze at the sky again, his fingers intertwined on his stomach and drumming slightly.

It was quiet for a few minutes; Woolie pondering when exactly Victor gained these newfound feelings for his trainer. Meanwhile, Hop was having a nervous breakdown on the other side. His eyes remained trained on the ground while his brain was firing off thoughts every second. Nonetheless, the blush on his face never faded.

“In case you were wondering...” Both trainer and Pokemon instantly perked up when Victor broke the silence once again. Hop, in particular, slightly raised his head from the ground and strained his ears to hear what the brunet had to say.

“I’ve actually had these feelings for a long time now. It pretty much happened when we were kids - a week after Leon gave you to Hop as a present.” Woolie’s brows raised even more. He was involved in the story as well, it seems.

Victor turned his head to the dubwool, a slight smirk gracing his features. “Remember when the three of us decided to play in the Slumbering Weald? And you got so shocked by that skwovent that came out of nowhere you accidentally fell in the river?”

Hop’s eyes widened at the memory. He and Victor often looked back on that event and laughed about it but it was easily the scariest thing that happened to the three of them back when they were still kids. The river current was strong and had swept Woolie so Victor-

“-and then I jumped in to try and save you?” The brunet’s voice broke Hop out of his trance in recalling that day. Woolie baa’d appreciatively at the memory as if saying its thanks. Victor chuckled and raised a hand to pet the sheep’s head. “It’s no problem, buddy. I’d do it again if I have to.”

Woolie bleated at the affection he was being given, while Hop felt a small fond smile come to his lips at how kind his best friend was.

“But Hop was the real hero of that day, wasn’t he?” Victor suddenly said, much to the surprise of the aforementioned boy. “He was the one who pulled us out of that river using that thick branch.” The brunet released a dreamy sigh, a slight flush coming to his cheeks. “He was so cool…”

Hop covered his face with both hands, feeling his heart double in speed and the color in his cheeks intensify at the amount of admiration and affection he could hear in his friend’s voice. Despite that, his smile only widened even further. He honestly wanted to show himself now. He desperately wanted to tell Victor that hewas the cool one for jumping in without hesitation to save Woolie, a pokemon that wasn’t even his, and maybe confess that Victor’s feelings weren’t all that one-sided…

But he couldn’t… because he wanted to listen to the story more as to how Victor gained these feelings for him. He wanted to make sure of it first.

“Hop and I got a mean scolding from mom, Leon, and Hop’s parents but I wouldn’t want to forget that memory.” The young champion continued, a fond smile on his face as he recalled the event himself. “You know, Woolie, I do have to thank you for that cause if you haven’t fallen into that river I wouldn’t have realized I had a crush on my best friend.” Victor chuckled when the sheep preened at his gratefulness. He absentmindedly continued petting the pokemon’s head as he gazed at the sky.

“Honestly, Woolie, even though I had a crush on Hop, I was content on not telling him and just being his best friend.” Hop perked up slightly at that, a small frown marring his features. It felt odd to hear because just being Victor’s best friend didn’t feel enough anymore. “I didn’t want to ruin what Hop and I already had.” ~~~~

“Baa.” Woolie bleated as if saying to continue further. The young champion laughed, knowing the pokemon easily read him.

“Yeah, it wasn’t that easy. In fact, it only got worse when our journey as pokemon trainers began.” Victor sat straight and turned so he was fully facing the sheep while still sitting on the grass with his legs crossed, his expression pensive. “I can’t exactly put it into details, Woolie but… there’s something about battling Hop or battling _with_ him that’s just so _thrilling_.” He explained, a giddy smile slowly forming on his lips.

“Which is odd since I never get that rush with other trainers, even Leon.” Victor continued, his smile turning fond as he reminisced every battle he had with his best friend. “I guess that the best way I can say it is that battling Hop makes me feel complete, you know?”

Hop let out the quietest sigh known to man as he gripped his shirt where his heart was located. It was beating so fast he was lowkey worried he might get a cardiac arrest. _‘Oh Vic, if only you know what you do to me.’_

Woolie responded with a joyous bleat as if agreeing. Victor grinned lightly. “So you feel the same, huh?” He petted the sheep’s head once again. “Of course you would, you practically grew up with Hop.”

“Now that I think about it, where is Hop?” Victor suddenly asked with a curious face. Both said trainer and Woolie instantly froze at the question. The large sheep momentarily glanced at his hidden trainer for an answer.

Hop, meanwhile, was having an internal dilemma of his own. _‘Oh god, oh god. Do I come out now and tell him I was listening the entire time? How am I even supposed to talk to him after hearing all that!? What am I gonna do!? I’m not ready yet!’_ He immediately crossed his arms in an X formation towards his dubwool.

Woolie, getting the message, looked back at Victor and bleated with his head facing the direction towards Hop’s house, the young brunette following his gaze.

“Oh, he’s back at his house?” Victor asked, to which the sheep nodded. “Alright.” The young champion stood up. Before leaving, he gave a smile to the large sheep and petted his head. “I’m glad I could finally get this off my chest, Woolie. I’ve been dying for someone to talk to. Well, besides Mr. Kabu at least.”(*) The dubwool bleated happily as he tried to rub his head on Victor’s palm.

The brunette giggled lightly at the action, “But don’t tell Hop before I do, okay?” He said with a lightly strict tone and a smile. Woolie replied with a quick and serious nod. Victor gave the sheep pokemon one last pat before leaving. “See ya, Woolie!” With that, the young champion went and jogged his way to his best friend’s house.

“Is he gone, Woolie?” Hop asked inquisitively once Victor’s footsteps faded. He peeked out from behind the sheep’s wool just in time to see Victor’s hat disappear over the small hill. The young professor’s assistant immediately collapsed on the ground with an exhausted sigh but an excited smile soon started to form on his lips.

“I can’t believe it…” Hop began, turning to his trusted pokemon with the brightest grin. “Vic actually likes me back…” He suddenly shot up from the ground, golden eyes sparkling with mirth. “Vic likes me back!” The trainer exclaimed out of absolute euphoria.

Woolie stood up alongside his trainer and bleated, tilting his head to the direction Victor just went, as if indicating for Hop to follow.

“What? No! I can’t talk to him just yet, I’m not ready!” The sheep deadpanned, giving his trainer a flat look; Hop was too caught up in his excitement to notice though. “I can’t just give a simple confession! It has to be a grand gesture, Woolie!” The purple-head stated, forming his hands into fists determinedly. The huge grin never left Hop’s face as he thought of numerous ways on how to confess to his long time crush and childhood friend.

“Come on, Woolie! We gotta plan of something for when I finally tell Vic!” Hop abruptly began running towards Wedgehurst and the large sheep followed with a surprised bleat. “Not to mention I gotta write down my lines!”

 _‘Just you wait, Victor! Just you wait!’_ Hop thought with a grin, _‘I’m gonna give you the grandest confession there ever was!’_

**Author's Note:**

> * I'm pretty much aboard the headcanon that Kabu is an acting father figure to Victor. 
> 
> I wanted to try writing my own one-shot for these two so I whipped this up as fast as I could. Miraculously, it only took me 3 hours and a half to finish this since it usually takes me 3-4 days to finish a one-shot lol. I kinda started rushing it halfway through but at least I finally managed to make a fic for my current favorite ship and I'm content with that. Criticism is appreciated.
> 
> Also, I actually have an idea for another VicHop fic with them all aged-up. It's gonna be meant for a more mature audience but not because of what you think lol (or is it?)


End file.
